


Starwatcher [fanmix]

by Scribe



Category: Mistworld Fictional TV Series Campaign
Genre: Fanmix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-30 00:01:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20805167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scribe/pseuds/Scribe
Summary: A Selen fanmix





	Starwatcher [fanmix]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The_W_Is_Silent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_W_Is_Silent/gifts).

> Thanks to Miranda for helping out with this one! Cover art credit Alex Andreev.

[ ](http://www.freeimagehosting.net/commercial-photography/)

[download at mediafire](https://www.mediafire.com/file/kxeil97ja85mfox/Starwatcher__a_Selen_Fanmix.zip/file) | [listen at 8tracks](https://8tracks.com/scribeling/starwatcher)

**Track Listing**

1\. Starwatcher ~ The Decemberists

_There's the augur of a distant ringing bell  
It says: hold, hold, hold your ground_

[foreboding in the god graveyard]

2\. Everything Dies ~ Mariachi El Bronx

_Tell us why everything dies  
_ _This is far from over_

[oh no the world is finite now]

3\. I Didn't Plan It ~ Sara Bareilles

_I'm sick of the way I've been waiting to break free_  
_I needed saving_  
_And a good mistake needed making_

[standing up to the gods, escaping fate]

4\. You've Got Time ~ Regina Spektor

_Remember all their faces_  
_Remember all their voices_  
_Everything is different_  
_The second time around_

[except all of the mortals who she got to help keep dying]

5\. Dear Sons and Daughters of Hungry Ghosts ~ Wolf Parade

_Now we'll say it's in God's hands_  
_But God doesn't always have the best goddamn plans, does he?_

[It's okay Selen has a plan] 

6\. The Razor's Edge ~ Digital Daggers

_Seems I forgot_  
_Which way I was going_  
_Echoed mistakes_  
_Repeating again_

[Everything is starting to fall apart]

7\. The Sun ~ The Naked and Famous

_And what the hell have I done,_  
_And you know,_  
_I don't remember a thing_

[Also Selen is going insane]

8\. Maybe Sprout Wings ~ The Mountain Goats

_I thought of old friends, the one's who'd gone missing_  
_Said all their names three times_  
_Phantoms in the early dark_  
_Canaries in the mines_

[The plan has gone really extremely badly]

9\. Start Over ~ Roses & Revolutions

  
_I'm on my eighth life, second strike_  
_And I'm going down swinging_

[One last chance to save everything]

10\. Lies ~ Absofacto

_I used to lie all of the time_  
_I know that you know that_

[Convince this last set of mortals to help]

11\. Broken Bones ~ CHVRCHES

_ You're on your own_  
_I'm lying here_  
_Inside your sleep_

[War between the part of her that wants to fix things and the part that wants to sabotage them]

12\. Thought I was ~ Rainer Maria

_I was starting to think i couldn't fight_  
_I've got to fight, I've got to fight_  
_Just not in the way I once thought right_

[Fate starts to get a little more malleable, maybe there's hope]

13\. Release Me ~ Jack's Mannequin

_C'mon release me, _ _take another piece of me_  
_And there won't be another left unless you let go_

[Ready to sacrifice herself to save everything]

14\. Steer ~ Miss Higgins

_So now you finally know_  
_That you control where you go_  
_You can steer_

[Finally free]


End file.
